Carla Castañeda
México |demo = |demo_2 = |status = Active |nationality = Mexican|agency = ANDA}} GreyDeLisle2.jpg|Official voice of Grey DeLisle as of 2015. ClawdeenGSReef.png|Clawdeen Wolf in Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) DaphneBCSD.png|Daphne Blake in Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) . Clawdeengr.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf in Monster High (filmseries) (2010-2016). Tara Strong 2016.jpg|Official voice of Tara Strong as of 2010. FEF8EF94-3E8E-4EF0-8F28-D7E6E44C6272.jpeg|Voice of Salli Saffioti from 2010-2016. SkinArt Aphrodite Default.jpg|Aphrodite in Smite E4D45032-9218-46F4-9D57-5BB5C2D5E45F.png|Clawvenus in 2C5C528E-7FB4-4791-A7E0-951A8DF2D131.png EBE5F618-0E1F-48DC-8BFC-3E101E833952.png C810640A-9321-4472-A767-2AA97D6A84C6.jpeg 6DA1C189-0CE5-4A18-9A6F-88347D2CBE18.png 1AF3D252-E1FA-44F0-8B99-03F6A5A2E638.jpeg A4E166D3-A34B-4306-B883-7490C093DAE3.png E805C8CB-1E24-4BE5-B782-5A7F7771DEA0.jpeg 66E2DEE3-69E9-456B-9730-B5605D67CB27.png 9631FBAC-87FB-46E3-B61E-949DF953A9F7.png D6755615-6EA9-4679-9C7F-0575F0160EC1.png 5B5C138B-5A04-4929-8CE4-A0F516902977.png 1962D912-5B7D-4366-A91B-A1A9F4087E5E.png 18367ADE-D687-462D-A7AA-B3BB86C7BE42.png 382DA8B7-C4BC-436D-B1C8-323E28EF9D7B.png 2E9128A7-05DF-4A0B-AEE9-1C4260A4D0F1.jpeg F9C91AEC-455B-4998-9F14-A841C16FFCF1.png 9AE17E2C-71E6-4C0F-B07C-8E30D25C079E.jpeg DD9D9E19-53C1-4CD4-9751-A1058625D3F8.jpeg 9DB47FFA-F91C-42C6-89E2-8C5BCBCFBA67.jpeg 7CB11998-682B-4DF0-8DF1-93B3D9DFF2DB.jpeg 20ECD1B8-1D5B-4094-9306-12A533CD1317.gif 2C4198C9-6CFD-43A9-8B41-DE7883E00185.png Carla Castañeda (born Carla Castañeda Mendoza on December 7, 1988 in Mexico) is a Mexican voice actress. Filmography 'Animation Voice Work' 'Animation - dubbing' *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo (2015) - Daphne Blake *Unikitty! (2018) - Unikitty 'Web Animation - dubbing' * Monster High (2011-2015) - Clawdeen Wolf 'Movies - dubbing' Grey Griffin *Lego Scooby-Doo: Blowout Beach Bash (2017). - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) - Daphne *Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) - Daphne Blake *Lego Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror (2016) - Daphne Blake *Lego Scooby-Doo: Haunted Hollywood (2016) - Daphne Blake Salli Saffioti * as Salli Saffioti: *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Clawdeen Wolf *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) -'Clawdeen Wolf ' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Clawdeen Wolf * as Celeste Henderson: *Monster High: Buu York, Buu York (2015) **'Clawdeen Wolf' *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) **'Clawdeen Wolf' *Monsrer High: Sustos, Cámara, Acción!(2014) **'Clawdeen Wolf' *Monster High: From Fear to Eternity (2013) **'Clawdeen Wolf' *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante (2014) **'Clawdeen Wolf' *Monster High: Embrujadas (2015) **'Clawdeen Wolf' *Monster High: 13 Deseos (2013) **'Clawdeen Wolf' *Bienvenidos a Monster High (2016) ** Clawdeen Wolf' *[[Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016)| ** Clawdeen Wolf' Tara Strong *DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis (2018) **'Raven' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico **'Twilight Sparkle' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) **'Twilight Sparkle' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico (2017) **'Twilight Sparkle' *La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel (2008) **'Adella' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) **'Twilight Sparkle' *My Little Pony: La película (2017) **'Twilight Sparkle' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico (2017) **'Twilight Sparkle' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Mejor Candidata a Ser Olvidada (2018) **'Sci-Twilight/Twilight Sparkle' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad (2015) **'Sci-Twilight' *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree (2016) **'Sci-Twilight' 'Video Games ' 'Video Games - dubbing ' Tara Strong *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Harley Quinn *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Harley Quinn *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2015) - Harley Quinn Anime Voice Work Anime - dubbing ''' *Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors (2008-2011) - '''Zoe, Narissa *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2013) - Dextra Live-Action Voice Work TV Series - dubbing Coming Movies - dubbing Coming Directed projects Movies Live Action SDI Media de México *Daphne & Velma (2018) ’TV Series' Animation SDI Media de México *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) Video Games ’Video Games’' Dubbing and voice recording studios *Art Sound México *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Services of Mexican Television *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House (until 2017 or 2018) *Grupo Macías *Ki Audio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *New Art Dub - Recordings & Dubbings S.A.' *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - 'The Forum'' '' *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. - The Machine Room Trivia VA/Direction Titles *Dubbing Titles - 20 Category:Voice directors Category:Dubbing actors that dub in México Category:Voice actors from México Category:Voice actor born in México Category:Dubbing actors from México Category:Dubbing actors born in México Category:Mexican Voice Actors Category:Dubbing directors Category:Singers Category:México-Based Dubbing actors Category:México-Based Voice actors Category:1992 Dubbing Actors Category:1992 Category:SDI Media de México directors Category:SDI Media de México actresses